Pokémon Academy
by nr 25 peter
Summary: Ash comes to the pokémon academy in the region Orre, but nobody knows he has some secrets, or at least almost nobody. Just rated T just to be save, this is my first story so advice is welcome. has AAML
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

"speak"

'_thought'_

**(pokemon speak)**

"_**flashback"**_

Writhen 

Chapter 1 Prologue

With great speed rides the RegionIntercity trough the changing landscape, first you had only had Pasture's with Mareep, Miltank or Tauros, than you had a forest or a tunnel, but now the only thing you see is sand with a oasis now and then.

But then again that's what you get if you go to the region Orre. Then why do you go you probably ask, I have a good reason for that, what reason?

You will know if you listen….

My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my story……


	2. Chapter 1 beginning the adventuere

Ash Pov.

Chapter 2 The adventure begins

'_My name is Ash Ketchum , I am 17 year old boy with black hair where once a cap was, but I lost it somewhere in Johto, and I wear a black t-shirt under a black and red jacket, blue jeans, and white sneaker's my skin is a little tanned and I have chocolate brown eye's'. _

'_I live in Pallet Town…no wait, I mean I lived in Pallet Town, I moved from home to live at room's in dorms at the Pokémon Academy (Poké academy for short)in the capital of Orre, Pokétopolis'._

'_However I still am in the RegionIntercity With my best buddy en first Pokémon Pikachu, I also have a Pidgeot, Bayleef ,Lucario, Chimchar and Tauros'._

'_Pikachu isn't in a pokeball because he hates pokéball's and I respect that so he is always outside with me since I got him from professor Oak from Pallet town'._

'_Pikachu and I are the only ones in this train_ _coupé, but I don't mind though, I like being alone, I also made my Pokémon journey without any human company, witch ended in the Sinnoh league where I almost defeated Cynthia'._

_After that I decided to go to Pallet to rest a bit, but then that letter came:_

**Begin Flashback**

"Ash! , could you get the mail for me?" shouted Delia Ketchum, Ash's his mother from the kitchen while she was making breakfast.

"Okay" yawned ash as he got of the stair's to the front door to get to get the mail.

'_junk, junk, bill, junk, junk ,bill, a letter for me from the Pokémon Academy, bill….. hey wait a sec, a letter for me? From the Pokémon Academy? From Orre?'_

'_What is going on here?'_

Dear mister A. Ketchum,

After the Indigo league we have watching you, and we are impressed by your achievements in Johto, Hoen, the Battle Frontier and the Sinnoh league of course.

Because of that we are honored to welcome you to the Pokémon Academy.

Yours truthfully

Prof. Birch Head of the School

'_wait a sec what do they mean: we are honored to welcome you to the Pokemon Academy?'_

"Mom" Yells Ash from the front door " do you know something from the Pokémon Academy?"

When there is no reply, Ash walks to the Kitchen.

In the kitchen Ash sees his mother with her back to him and thinks she hasn't heard him, so he ask again:" mom do you know something about the Pokémon Academy? "

"Ehm…Well ehm…. I-I" begun Delia stuttered "IwrithethemaletterafteryougotdefeatedbyCynthiaandthatyouwantedtogothereiftheythoughtyouweregoodenough." Said Delia quick.

"YOU DID WHAT" yells Ash from the top of this lungs.

Delia was shocked by his outburst, but restored quick, "watch that tone against me boy" shouted Delia angry with a pointing finger.

Ash relaxed and with a sigh he sat down on the nearest chair, " I'm sorry that I yelled like that, it is just…" Ash runs his hand trough his hair and looked out of the window next him and continued " I just don't like people around me ever since _them."_

Delia looked at her son while he walked to the window and crossed his arms, she didn't know who _them_ was, al she know was that one day he closes himself from everyone except her and Prof. Oak and begun his Pokémon journey.

Delia sighs again and put her hand's on his shoulder's and said:" that is more than 7 years ago Ash, you've grown since then plus you've got something now what you then didn't had."

Delia smiled looking at her son whose face was full of confusion.

**End Flashback**

'_Mine mother was right, I have Pikachu and the others now with me so I had noting to fear.'_

"**Pi Pikapi, Pikachu Pika?"(Hey Ash everything okay?) **ask Pikachu.

"Huh? Eh yes Pikachu I was just thinking about everything that has happened the last couple of days."

"**Pika Pikachu? Pika chupi Pikachu chupika Pika, Pichu chu pika Pikachu**

" **(You sure? You seem nervous about something, like you are afraid)**

"How do you mean afraid? You know I'm not afraid!!" Ash almost yelled.

"**Pi, Pi, Pika chu Pika Pikachu Pikapi" (Okay, okay, if you say so Ash).**

" I didn't mean it like that Pikachu "Ash ran his hand trough his hair and continued " even if I have you guy's the people are strangers to me."

"**Pikachu Pi Pika chu Pi Pika chu, Pika Chupi Pikachu" (except if you get to know them, then they aren't stranger's anymore) **remarket Pikachu.

"I know that, mister smart" Ash smiles against the yellow rodent" but how do I know they are not like Daisy, Lilly, Violet or Garry? Ask Ash more himself than Pikachu.

"**Pika chu Pikachu? Pika Pikachu pika chu Pika chu ?" ( Isn't that adventure? Not knowing what comes next)**

Ash wanted to reply that but heard from the intercom:

Good morning ladies and gentleman, we have arrived in Pokétopolis, don't forget your luggage and have a good day.

Ash stand up en walked to the door with his luggage and said to his buddy who hopped on his shoulder:" alright Pikachu, let's find ourselves some adventure" with a smirk on his face he walked out the train.

To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 2 The new kid

**A/N this chapter took longer than I would've liked but translating and putting it in a good sentence was harder than I thought.**

**( I am dutch so the sentence and stuff still could be wrong and if you see them tell me please)**

Chapter 2 The new kid

"Misty! Misty!" Misty Waterflower looked first to the left and then to the right to see her two best friends running to her at the School Square.

From her right came May Maple, a 17 years old brunette with bright blue eyes and with a red bandana on top of her hair, a red blouse with dark blue cycling shorts with a matching skirt covering it.

From her left came Dawn Hikari, a 16 years old girl with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair with a white hat on top and a black pokeball symbol on it, a bright blue blouse with a matching skirt under it.

Misty herself has her red hair in a ponytail backwards with blue-green eyes wearing a yellow blouse wearing matching shorts.

**A/N I am not really good at clothes ting but I wanted to create at least a picture.**

"Hey girl's what's up?" Misty asked when May and Dawn where with her.

"Well, you DO know that there is a new kid today don't you?" asked May

"Ehm… yeah vague… I think" said Misty feeling a bit guilty, she was after all one of the popular girl's in school so she had to be up with the rumor's, gossip's and fact's.

Luckily she was best friend's with the two people who knew the most gossip's and rumor's and she was grateful for it.

"Luckily you have us then" Dawn said shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah I get already" said a irritated Misty " now, what was about that new kid again?"

"Well for one thing he is from Pallet Town in Kanto, and I know for a fact he almost defeated Cynthia in the Sinnoh league so he must be strong and famous." said May in one breath.

"And what is more important is that they say he is very handsome too" said Dawn with dreamy eyes.

"Okay, so his Pokémon are strong, he is famous for almost beating Cynthia, and it seems he is handsome too, right?" Misty asked to her nodding friends and smiled because she knew they didn't know the answer of this question: " And his name was?"

May and Dawn sweat dropped and looked at each other hoping that the other had the answer for the question.

"Uhm… I think it was Ask or something like that" said May

"You probably mean Ash" said a voice

Misty turns to the source to that voice and saw their 20 years old classmate Brock walking towards them.

Brock has black spiky hair, a dark skin wearing a brown sweater with a brown/white army pants and black sneakers.

"Did you just say Ash, Brock?" asked misty a little surprised

'It couldn't be _Him_, right?' Misty thought.

"Yeah, why Misty?" asked Brock.

"You are sure of that?" asked Misty ignoring his question.

"Yes Misty, I am very sure of that, because he is sleeping in my room with me because of the lack of space. But why do you ask? Do you know him?"

"Maybe he is someone of my past"

"but I'm not sure because I haven't seen him in 7 years" Misty quickly said when she saw May and Dawn mouth opening for questions.

"So you think it is _Him_ Misty? I mean he is around your age right Brock?" said Dawn with a smirk on her lips.

"_Him_? Him who?" asked Brock confused.

"Misty had a crush on a boy before she came here" Dawn answered before Misty could.

Misty was about to take out her mallet and hit Dawn, but then an idea came to her mind and took Brock aside and out of earshot of May and Dawn.

"Ehm…. Brock if this Ash is the Ash who I knew, than I got to warn you"

"warn me?" asked Brock surprised" why? I mean is he a lunatic or something?"

"No! no but he may be different than other's" said Misty with a look on her face only May, Dawn and Brock knew, it was a look of guilt.

"How do you mean different, Misty?" asked Brock with a little anger, Misty was like a little sister to him in the last 6 years."What is wrong with this guy that makes you that guilty?"

"He can be anti-human because of something that has happened in his past" said Misty softly.

"I also want to ask you -if he is the Ash from 7 years ago- to never say the name Waterflower in his present"

Brock was shocked by this, 'what could have happened at the past that he couldn't know her name?'.

Brock sighed and asked "Alright, even if he is the Ash from 7 years ago, how can I recognize this Ash of yours? Besides his anti-human attitude?" he couldn't help but smile a bit at this.

Misty didn't thought about that, he was probably changed but she still explained how he looked that she remembered, it was 7 years after all.

"you could ask if he had been on Pokémon Tech and how it was there?" she suggested.

"okay anything else?"

"ask what he thinks about the 3 Sensational Sisters…..then again maybe not"

"Why not?"

"The answer wouldn't be a nice one,…… he hates them" Misty said the last part in a whisper.

"What? Why would he hates them?" an shocked Brock asked, he personally loved the 3 Sensational Sisters.

"Because my sister's and Gary pulled an prank on him when he was on his last week on the Pokémon Tech, and it hurt him badly in his trust and that is probably why he is so anti-human.

"You mean Gary from here? Gary Oak?"

Misty nodded.

Before Brock could asked what the prank was the ball rang and misty had tot go to classes and Ash still wasn't here.

"Mew that kid is still not here and I still need to show him around" Brock said spooked by the school bell "I'll will see you later Misty" he said over his shoulder.

"Alright see you later Brock and don't forget what I said" she called after him.

Brock put his thumb up before he walks to the boy's dorm.

"What shouldn't he forget? What did you tell him" May ask when they where walking to class.

"Oh noting"

"Nothing huh?" Dawn said with a smirk.

"You sure it isn't about A-"May was cut of because Misty was already running to class.

Dawn and May exchanged looks where you could see they knew it was about this Ash guy but Misty wouldn't say anything.

"Come on slowpokes, hurry up!"

May and Dawn exchanged another look before they ran after their friend.


	4. Chapter 3 Gary and Ritchie

Chapter 3 Ritchie and Gary

Ash pov

"Where could it be Pikachu?" Ash asked his yellow friend. Ash stood on a big round square with cherry trees and a huge big fountain with 5 pokemon, Two Gyarados on with their heads to one side and their tail twisted together. On top of their tails stood two Poliwrath and a pikachu on top of them.

Ash looked on the map he bought at a shop at the train station and looked around for some kind of a sign where to go.

**Pika Pikachu chu pika pikachu chu pi pikachu?(**Maybe you should go asking somebody for the right direction?) Said Pikachu hopefully.

"Yeah maybe, but could we eat first because I am starving" Said Ash trying to change the subject.

**Pika Pikapi**(Okay Ash) Pikachu sighed knowing that Ash will never talk to strangers on free will.

"Alright, I see a fast-food restaurant on the other side of the square. Come on pikachu I challenge you to a race.

**Pika pi Pikapi **( You're on Ash)

"alright we go on three, you ready?" Ash said to Pikachu who was ready to run.

**Pikachu pika pikapi**(Every time Ash) Pikachu said with a grin.

" I bet you are" said Ash back with a small chuckle.

"Alright, ready, set,… GO!" Yelled Ash while he ran to the other side of the square with Pikachu right behind him.

…**P…O…K…E…M…O…N…!!**

**Chu pika**(I won) Said Pikachu with a big smirk.

"Only because you used Agility the last meters" said Ash.

**Pika pikachu chu pika pi pika pikachu chu pi pikapi**(You should have told me attacks didn't count Ash) Pikachu laughs.

"Like you wouldn't use them" Ash said with a grin.

He was just about to enter the fast-food restaurant when something caught his eye.

When he looked closer he saw a guy, around his age, sitting at a table.

The guy had brown spiky hair, whore a brown t-shirt and blue jeans and around his neck he had a yellow/green ying-yang necklace.

Ash could only think of one person who that could be:

"Garry".

**Pikachu pika pikapi?(Something wrong Ash?)**Asked Pikachu his friend when he didn't go inside.

"Huh? I'm fine Pikachu, I just thought that we should get to the school as soon as possible, that's all." said Ash when he walked away from the Fast-food restaurant.

**Pi pikachu pika chu pika pikapi**(I should shock you for this Ash) sighed Pikachu

"I know Pikachu, I know" Ash said with a little smile.

"Now where that Academy?" asked Ash to himself when he took the map out of his backpack.

"Do you mean the Pokémon Academy?"said a voice.

Pikachu and Ash turned around to the voice and he looked at a guy who looked under his age.

He just looked like Ash but he had light brown spiky hair, he had a jacket just like Ash but he whore a white t-shirt instead of black and the jacket was blue/yellow instead of red black and he had a cap that was the same color as his jacket. He even had a Pikachu, but his Pikachu has longer hair between his ears.

"Ehm yeah,..why?" said Ash a little bit nervous, it was because of _'them'_ he was a little careful with trusting people.

"well, I know where it is, so follow me" said the guy while he turned, and was about to walk away, but he turned again put out his hand and said" by the way, my name is Ritchie, Ritchie Rich and yours?"

Ash hesitated, he still didn't trust him, but he made a promise to his mom and Pikachu, and he was a man who held his word.

Ritchie, who saw that Ash hesitated, lowered his hand and said" Ehm,.. well lets go"

"No wait!" Said Ash and now He was holding out his hand" I'm sorry, I am a little careful when I meet strangers, my name is Ash Ketchum" said Ash with a little proud smile.

"The trainer who almost beat Cynthia in the Sinnoh league? That Ash?" Ritchie yelled surprised.

"Ehm yeah, you where there?" Asked Ash on his turn.

"No, I was looking at it on the T.V., I never missed a good match, but that was when is didn't traveled and I ended up at the PokéAcademy."

"So it was filmed huh? I didn't saw any camera's so I didn't know it was aired. But then again the first time I saw a match again on T.V. was a after 7 years of training."

And so on they talked and talked towards the PokéAcademy.

…**P…O…K…E…M…O…N…!!**

"Well, here we are Ash, The Pokémon Academy or PokéAcademy it is called for short. "

They stood before a giant fence with a little door in the left side of the gate.

"I can go through here because I have a key, but because you're new so you will have to report through that." Said Ritchie pointing to an intercom.

"Well, I'm already late for class so I'll see you, bye." Ritchie said when he walked trough the small door in the large gate.

"Yeah, see yeah later Ritchie and thanks again." Called Ash after the boy.

'Maybe he is trustable, maybe' thought Ash while he walked to the intercom.\

To be continued.

**A/N I didn't knew what the last name was of Ritchie, so I called him after a favorite movie called Ritchie Rich.**


	5. Chapter 4 the first schoolday part 1

Chapter 4 the first school day part 1

Ash pov

"Well, here we go Pikachu, after this there's no turning back"

After saying this Ash pushed the button on the intercom and waited.

"Hello? Some there? I'm new and I was told-.

" Ah yes, Mister Ketchum, how nice of you to come. We already thought that you wouldn't come anymore. Come on in, Principal Birch is waiting for you." Said a old woman's voice

After she was finished that sentence the big gate opened and Ash and Pikachu walked the over the school square.

The square was not as big as the square in the city, but it came close, very close. The other difference was that this square was not round like the square in the city, but well, square.

And there was a giant statue in the middle of the square instead of a fountain.

The statue looked like man holding a staff in his hand and there a kind of sphere on the top of the staff.

When Ash was near the statue in the middle of the square, he looked further around, he saw a big red/brown building behind the statue. 'Probably the school' Ash thought.

On his left there was a smaller dark/blue building with a large yellow B above the oak doors, on his right there was a just as big as the on his left, but this one was red and there was a large pink G above the doors.

**Pika pi pikachu pi pika chu.**( that are probably the dorm rooms)

"Yeah, probably." Said Ash while he was looking to the statue again.

**Pikapi? Pikachu pika?**(Ash? Something wrong?)

"No pikachu there's noting wrong, except.., except that staff, that staff seems familiar doesn't Pikachu?"

**Pikachu? Pi chu pikachu, pi?**( Familiar? No, not familiar, why?) said Pikachu confused.

"It is the staff of Sir Aaron, where I released Lucario from. And that he helped me to find you when Mew took you to the Tree of Beginning.

The confused look that Pikachu had became one where you could see that every piece of information began to click into place.

**Pika pikapichu! Pi pika chu pika? Pika chu pikachu!**(Sir Aaron! Is that his staff? But that's impossible!)

"I've never said it WAS the staff, it just looks like the one we saw." said Ash shrugging, and turned to the statue" I wonder who he was?"

"This is the older brother of Sir Aaron, Sir Aggron" said a voice from behind the statue, a voice Ash knew too well.

Ash looked afraid and took 2 steps back before he restored himself.

"Who's there? Show you're self!" Demanded Ash when he tried no to sound afraid.

"what ever you want…" the voice said when the person came from behind the statue"…. Ashy-boy"

"Garry!"

"In the flesh" said Garry with a smirk" I see that Pikachu of yours still hasn't evolved yet, pathetic, he is probably just as weak or weaker than the last time I've seen him."

The hands of Ash became fist when he heard those word's, and the cheeks of Pikachu where sparking.

"This 'weak' Pikachu as you called it has defeated you in the Johto league! What are you doing here anyway Garry? Shouldn't you be with Professor Oak doing research?" Said Ash when he tried to keep his anger under control.

"The Johto league is a long time ago Ash, It is about here and now. What your other questions maters, it is none of your concern!"

"Whatever Garry, but you're right when you say here and now, lets have a match right here and right now. You're strongest Pokémon against mine."

"Sure Ashy-Boy, I will beat you so hard, you're going to cry like when we where young." Said Garry with a mean smirk while took a small white/red sphere of his belt and enlarge it.

"Go Umbreon" cried Garry when he threw the Pokéball.

The dark type Pokémon materialized right in front of Garry.

"I choose you Pikachu!" cried Ash while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the stones of the school square.

"Pikachu lets start with a Thundersh-"

"That's enough!"Yelled a voice.

Ash turned around towards the new voice an saw a dark young man walking towards him and Garry.

"Who are you?"Asked Ash when the young man was close enough.

The man ignored Ash and turned to Garry "you know that Pokémon Battles are only aloud on the battle fields Garry, otherwise you'll will get suspended from school. Both."

Garry just shrugged."It doesn't matter to me, I'll come back eventually anyway."

He called Umbreon back in his Pokéball and walked toward the dorm with the big yellow B on it.

The man muttered something about having a big ego before turning toward Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey, my name is Brock, I'm here to show you around and make you known to the rules. And you just heard one of the most important one." Said Brock with a smile and extending his hand.

Ash took a step back when Brock put out his hand, it was something that he wasn't used to.

While traveling Ash only communicate with people when he was at a Gym or when he got challenged by someone he met on the road.

In league matches Ash closed himself off from the people around him and only focused on the Pokémon and the match.

He slept outside mostly, only when his pokémon where hurt ore exhausted and when the weather was really bad he slept in a Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile Brock had seen how Ash reacted and thought 'maybe is this THE Ash where Misty and I where talking about, but questions must wait.'

In the meantime Ash came out of his thoughts and said" Hey I'm Ash and this is my best buddy Pikachu, he's my first."

**Pika!**(Hello) said Pikachu extending his paw after he climbed on Ash shoulder.

"Hello Pikachu" said Brock while shaking the paw of the yellow rodent.

After shaking the hand of Brock, Pikachu looked at Ash with a face that said 'now YOU try'.

Ash tilted an eyebrow at Pikachu, but shook Brock's hand anyway.

"I'll will bring you to the headmaster: Prof Birch, so you can pick up your schedule and then we can go to class.

"Fine by me, as long I know where to eat and sleep I'm okay" Ash laughed.

After this they walked to the door of the school.

"Hey Brock?" "Yea?"

"Can Pikachu walk freely here?"

to be continued


	6. Chapter 5 the first schoolday part 2

Chapter 5 school day part 2

"We're lucky that Prof. Birch is going to let you run free, right Pikachu?

**Pika! Pikachu pi pikachu chu pika pi pika chu pi Pikachu**(Right! Fortunately he understood how trapped I feel inside a pokeball.)

Ash, Pikachu and Brock where walking through the hallways of the academy after being to the head of the school.

"It's because we have a 'special' bond or something you can stay outside, not because of your fears." Said Ash "I wonder what he meant by 'special' though"

"Because, Ash you understand your pokémon. The thing that would be more special if you could speak the Pokémon language." Stated Brock.

"Well that's what you get for traveling alone for 7 years." Said Ash without thinking.

Ash was then a little shocked. He just told someone who he didn't knew a couple of hours ago something personal! He never told someone more than they had to know, in 7 years he told someone something personal and he didn't really care about it too.

Brock did if he didn't saw the look of shock in de boy's eyes but thought to himself 'maybe this is THE Ash from Misty's past, so I guess its time for the questions. The classroom is far enough.'

"So Ash, You're from Kanto right?" Brock asked.

"Uhm Yeah, I'm from Pallet Town." Said Ash proudly. 'Why does he ask that?'

"Well I'm from Pewter and since you're from Pallet, you must know the Pokétech school right?"

" Ehm yeah, I've been on that school before I got on my journey."Said Ash who became irritated and the memories of his that flew before his eyes didn't really helped him to stay calm.

_**Memories:**_

**Flash!**

"_Come on Ketchum, we are already late "called a ten year old Garry Oak from the fence that stood in front of the Ketchum residence._

**Flash!**

_Garry and Ash where walking on a road towards Viridian City "Hey Garry?"_

**Flash!**

"_How do you do that!"Cried a shocked Garry "I don't know how, one day I just could. You aren't gonna tell right?" " Of course not!" "Promise?" "Promise!"_

**Flash!**

_Ash walks through the Pallets woods towards home alone, till he hears something. Ash turns around but sees no one. Ash turns towards the road and want to walk further when 4 figures surrounds him.'_

**Flash!**

_Delia heard the front door open and closing again. _

"_Ash? Hun? is that you?" Delia Asked._

"_Yeah, bhut ibm thired bum, ibm ghoing to bhed, ghood nioght."_

"_Ash, what's wrong? You sounds a bit funny, are you alri- OH MY GOSH, ASH!" Delia Yelled in horror._

**Flash!**

"_Is he going to be alright?" Delia asked the doctor of Pallet Town._

"_Well he has a lot of bruises,2 broken ribs, a broken arm and a light concussing. Do you perhaps know what happened?"_

"_I've got no idea, he says it was _**them**, _but when I ask who he means he just says _**them.**_"Delia says with tears in her eyes._

**Ending memories**

"Ash? Ash! Yo Ash! Is everything alright?" Asked Brock with concern while he waved hid hand before Ash his face.

"Huh? Of course everything is fine Brock!" Snapped Ash" why should I not be!"

"Because of two things" said Brock calmly "1 you almost bite my head off because you spaced out for a while and 2 you're crying" Brock continued while he pulled out a tissue and gave it to Ash.

Ash then felt the tears running down his cheek, he took the tissue from Brock to wipe his tears and mutter a "thank you" toward Brock.

"Its alright, but what happened that made you so upset?"

"Um nothing special, just memories."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm ok." Ash said while shaking his head.

"Oh! And Brock?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you…I mean…"Ash begun stuttering.

"Don't talk about this incident?"

"Ehm…yeah"

"Don't worry! You've got to protect your reputation right? " said Brock with a smile.

"What!"

"Your reputation,... You don't want anyone to know that you've cried because of your reputation right?"

"No! Not at all, I just don't want to be called crybaby on my first day, that's all. I've got enough bad names thanks to the tabloids, but you know those probably, don't you?"

"Actually no, I don't read Trainer-tabloids, only breeder-magazines, I'm a breeder."

"But you're in the same class as me!"Cried Ash "I mean, how is it that a Pokémon breeder and a Pokémon trainer are in the same class? The breeders learn different stuff than we do, don't they?"

Ash was surprised to say the least. On the Pokétech the trainers, breeders, researchers, watchers and coordinators where separated in different classes because they learnt different ways. When he asked Brock about it, he answers this: "That was how it used to be, today you go into classes by the achievements you've made and your travel experience."

"Jeez… a lot have chanced the last years hasn't it?"Ash asked more himself than Brock

"Yep"

"So, which class am I, Novice?"

"What! No! Ash, you're one of the best trainers this school since you send your application form came to this school.-"

"You mean when my mom did that." Muttered Ash.

"I mean, after your battle with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, everybody here knows who you are Ash" Said Brock who didn't heard Ash." and the girls can't wait to go out with you!" Finished Bock nudging Ash.

"Oh no!"Said moaned Ash.

"How do you mean 'oh No!' Ash! Every girl in the school wants to go out with you and you can only say: '**Oh No!**' What is wrong with you man!" Brock practically yelled.

Ash was a little shocked by Brocks outburst and before Ash could say or do something, he saw out the corner of his eye that Pikachu was charging himself for an attack.

"Pikachu No!" Said Ash in a firm voice.

**Chu Pikapi! Pi-**(But Ash! He-).

"I don't care what he said!"Cried Ash "Why should I care what he or somebody else thinks of me, I have never done that."

"Ehm Ash?" Said Brock.

"Yes Brock?" Sighed Ash.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you." Said Brock, and after a glance to Pikachu he added: " And Pikachu of course."

"Its alright, I knew you got carried away and that you didn't mean it. But your apology is accepted anyway." Said Ash with a smile.

"Thanks man, a huge weight is of my shoulders now."Joked Brock back.

"That's good to know."Said Ash and then thought about something."Exactly how many people are in our class Brock?"

"Oh not many, With you we are with twelve people and one Pikachu." Said Brock with a wink.

Ash sighed out of relief and was grateful of the Pokégod who guarded over him and put him in a small class.

Brock heard the sigh, but did like he didn't heard it.

"Alright Ash, where here."Said Brock when he unexpectedly stood still and Ash almost collide into him.

"Where are we exactly?"Asked Ash.

"Our classroom,150, here we have all theory lessons like Philosophy, English and math, other lessons like gymnastics and battle practices, we have those outside."

'So basically we are sitting all day in a classroom, great!'Thought Ash sarcastically.

"What lesson do we have know?" Asked Ash

"Check your schedule" Answered Brock.

Ash took a crumbled paper out of the pocked of his jacked and looked on it.

"Pokémon Philosophy, by Professor P. Lorelei."

"Alright Ash, welcome in the classroom of class PA 150"Said Brock Walking towards the door.


	7. Chapter 6 First meeting with the class

Chapter 6 The first lesson

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which the clash. Though the great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting-"

"Excuse me, Miss Lorelei? You got a minute?" Brock asking to the teacher.

Ash stood outside the classroom, because Brock had to explain why Pikachu wasn't in a pokéball.

Ash heard some people whisper…… and a gasp? Then he heard footsteps coming towards the door and not long after, he saw the face of Brock appear from the door.

"Hey, come on in, everything is taking care of. After this class is our lunch so Miss Lorelei is going to talk to the other teachers about Pikachu and explain his situation."

"Ehm…alright…. no sweat……I think." Said Ash more to himself because Brock was already back in the classroom.

'Alright. Nothing to be nervous about. Shoulders square, chin up and here we go.'

Ash walked the classroom in and saw in front of a black board, a woman with dark/red hair and was wearing a blue blouse with a matching blue skirt.

"You must be Ash Ketchum, I'm Lorelei Prima, but within lessons and school ours you call me Miss Prima."Said Miss Lorelei with a light dreamy voice.

Ash nodded and looked further into the room.

He saw in the left front seat a girl with long black hair, behind her was Paul, a rival from Sinnoh-'what is Paul doing here?'- with dark blue hair. Behind him Ash saw his worst nightmare, Garry Oak was sitting in the far left corner. Ash froze when he saw Garry. Pikachu who also saw Garry, noticed how his trainer reacted and put his paw on his neck and send light some shockwaves towards his trainer's neck, unnoticed by anyone.

Ash relaxed a bit, and made a mental not to forget to give Pikachu a big bottle of ketchup before this day ends.

When Ash looked further, he saw sitting next to Garry, a boy with green hair, in front of him was Bock. In front of Brock was a girl who had short blue hair , next to her was someone who was also familiar to Ash. It was Ritchie. Behind Richie was an empty spot- 'that's probably where I am going to sit' thought Ash- behind that empty spot there was a girl who had dark-blonde hair that went past her shoulders. Next to her was a girl who had blue hair and a dreamy look in her eyes, in front of her was a girl with red in a ponytail. She looked nervous and she refused to look at him, in front of her was a girl with brown hair with a red bandana on it.

"Shall we continue our lesson or are you going to introduce yourself?" Asked Miss Lorelei.

Before Ash could answer that, a voice shouted trough the classroom. "We know who he is, Ash Ketchum the lonely loser of Pallet!" Garry grinned about his own remark and Paul and the boy with green hair smiled with him.

'Oh boy, not good' thought Ash when he felt the fur of Pikachu bristling, he put quickly his hand behind the right ear of the mouse and scratch him softly so that Pikachu calmed down. Hoping that nobody had seen that Pikachu was about to shock Garry into next week he answered "No Miss, I think you shall continue your lesson."

Miss Lorelei sighed and send Ash towards the empty spot behind Ritchie and Brock.

"Well lets continue with the lesson, shall we?"Miss Lorelei said" who knows where we were before Brock came in?"

Nobody said something or wasn't paying attention, until…"Miss? I think you where talking about the legend of Shamouti, correct?"

The whole class and Miss Lorelei was surprised or shocked in Miss Lorelei case, nobody was paying attention in her class, not even a new student. Except for this one.

"Ehm… Yes, yes you're right Mr. Ketchum, but what do you know about this legend?" Asked Miss Lorelei still stunned.

"Do you know how the weather was and how the Pokémon reacted around this time 5 years ago?"Asked Ash back.

"Yes. The Pokémon where traveling away in big numbers and the weather was very strange, first you had heavy rain showers and lighting then snow and blizzards. But what has to do with the legend" Asked Miss Lorelei.

"Right. And why do you think? Why did the Pokémon go away and why was the weather so strange and out of balance?" Ash asked again, ignoring Miss Lorelei's question again.

"I heard that is was thanks due a disruption in the balance in the center of the Orange Islands." Spoke the girl with the red hair and Ash saw that she had cerulean colored eyes.

'wow, she has some pretty eyes.' Thought Ash before he mentally slap himself 'keep your head straight Ash! You don't even know her or if she is even trustable.' Ash scolded himself.

"You're right, and it is all linked to the legend."Said Ash to the girl en turned to Miss Lorelei "Would you like to tell the legend Miss?" Asked Ash.

Miss Lorelei was completely blown of her feet. Nobody and then she really meant nobody was really ever listening to her of was really paying attention in her class. And now everyone was sitting straight up and was listening, only because of that new kid.

There came a smile on her lips and thought 'This Ash Ketchum will be chancing more than he thought he would'.

"Alright, I will tell the Legend" Miss Lorelei said with a smile on her face and took the book from her desk and begun to read. "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these beast wreak destruction upon the world in which the clash. Though the great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea."

Miss Lorelei looked up from the book and she saw that the whole class was still paying attention.

"That was almost correct, you seem to miss two sentences of the legend."

The whole class looked at Ash who had spoken.

"Oh? Do you know it better?" Said the girl with red hair and blue-green eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ash said while turning to the girl." The real legend goes like this:

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which the clash. Though the great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death, all the difference you'll make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world will be healed by the guardian's song"

While Ash was saying the legend, he could not take his eyes of this girl who had spoken to him. He didn't know why he keep looking into her Cerulean eyes, but he could not muster the strength to look away. Till a certain teacher was talking to him and Ash was taken away from his dream world.

"And how do you know these two extra rules?" Asked Miss Lorelei curiously.

"Because 5 years ago, I traveled around the Orange Islands. I got caught up in the middle of the legend."

"So the legend true?"Asked the girl with red hair and blue-green eyes.

Ash nodded and did his mouth open, he was about to say what his part was in the legend. But somebody was quicker than him.

"Of course not Misty! That guy is noting but a liar so he can- AAH!!!"

Garry who just had spoken, was looking now at two brown eyes and red sparking cheeks. Pikachu who was sitting moments ago on the shoulder of Ash and was grinning when his trainer told the legend, was now in front of Garry who was now whimpering in fear because he knew how powerful a Thundershock could be from this mouse.

**Chu pika chupi pikachu Pikapi pi pikachu! Pichu chu pi cha-**(How dare you calling Ash a liar! You son of a-)

"THAT'S ENOUGH PIKACHU!" Ash yelled that caused to scare a couple of people enough to make a little jump(including Miss Lorelei.).

**Chu-**(but)

"I don't care what he says, we know that I don't lie and that's what counts. It doesn't matter is they don't believe us."

**Pi pika…chu pi pika pi pika chupika pi pikachu**(I know….but still I like to fry Garry to crisp) Said Pikachu with a evil grin.

"I know Pikachu, I know. But just say your sorry and come back here alright?" Said Ash with a serious voice, but with a almost untraceable smile on his lips.

Pikachu growled something but still turned to Garry and muttered a pika before he ran to his trainer and on to this one's shoulder.

"Good Boy." Said Ash while he petted Pikachu.

"Well Mr. Ketchum, if you are done with calming your Pokémon. I would like to know what your role was in the legend of Shamouti?" Asked Miss Lorelei.

"Its easy Miss Lorelei, The ash in the legend who the world will turn to. In other words ash is Ash, a.k.a. The Chosen One." Said the girl who was called Misty.

The whole class was stunned, but Ash and Pikachu where surprised the most.

"How…how do you know that?" Ash asked surprised "I haven't seen you during the festival or somewhere on the island. Where you there?"

"No but if you think about it, you'll get that 1. You'd know the whole legend 2. You where there and 3 your name is in the legend except for your capital letter equals that you're The Chosen One. Am I right or am I right?"

"Well… you're right, but it is not as big as it sounds. I had a lot of help."

"Like who?" Asked Brock.

"My Pokémon, a couple of people from Shamouti and the Guardian of the sea himself."

"Looks like you had of a lot of help weren't you Ashy-boy?" Garry smiled evilly " and that is a called a Chosen One."

"You know Garry, sometimes you are a greater man if you can accept help than a man who refuse help." Said Ash in a calm voice, but his hands where shaking from anger.

"But you saved the world, even if you did had help. Right?" Asked the girl with long dark/green hair.

"Well yes, but like I said That Chosen One stuff is not that special, I mean noting really bad happened."

**Pika, pi chu chupi pikachu pi pikapika pika cha**(Yeah, if you think that almost being blown up and drowning isn't bad.) Pikachu said with a small evil grin.

"It seems that your little friend does not agree with you, and I agree with him to be honest." Said the girl with the black hair. "Because normally drowning and almost got blown up is a bad thing." The girl continued.

Ash wanted to ask how she knows al this stuff, when Miss Lorelei speaks up.

"Sabrina Sanchez! I would like to ask you to stay out of a persons head! That you're a psychic trainer and have ability's have to read another persons mind does not give you the right to do so!"

"First! Miss Lorelei, you know as good as I that I can't shutoff this power. Second! I wasn't reading the mind of Ash, but from his Pikachu. And third! I got the images by accident from the Pikachu, because he remember those images very strong." Said the girl with long black hair that was called Sabrina.

"But didn't you get the same images from Ash? He should remember those things too isn't it Sabrina?" Said the girl with short blue hair and who was sitting between Ritchie and Sabrina.

"You're right Duplica, but his images where misty, vague, I can't make something out of it. He can hide his thoughts very well."Said Sabrina with some respect in her voice.

The classroom (minus Garry, Paul and the kid with green hair) was looking with surprise from Ash to Sabrina. There was no one who could shield or hide their thoughts and this new kid that was called a loser could do it.

Ash who got a little nervous at all those looks shrugged and said: "I learned some stuff on my travels."

Miss Lorelei saw that Ash was sweating bullets with al that staring at him, so she decided to end the lesson."Alright class, the lesson is almost over so as homework, writhe an 2 paper report about the origin of the festival and the Pokémon that are in it."

Just as Miss Lorelei had finished that sentence a yellow bird with blue wings and it has a black head that had the shape of a music note with a purple little beak and a white collar under its head, flew over there heads while saying:

"Lunchtime, Lunchtime, Ring, Ring, Lunchtime, Ringgg."

The bird was repeating this for minute and then flew back to his cage above the black board that Ash didn't see before.

When Ash wanted to ask Brock what kind of Pokémon that was, he saw that the whole classroom was empty, except for Miss Lorelei.

"Ah..Miss Lorelei? What was that?" Ash asked.

"What was what?" "That Pokémon, I've never seen that one before."

Miss Lorelei smiled a bit and said "That was a Chatot, here on the PokéAcademy we use Chatot instead of school bells. The Chatot tells us what our it is or when we have a break or like you just heard, lunchtime."

"Wow, impressive, things have really chanced huh?"

'You don't now how much Ash, or how much you are going to chance I bet.' Miss Lorelei thought.

"Well Ash, it is Lunchtime, aren't you hungry? There will no other breaks till supper, and that isn't earlier that in six ours,"

Ash was in a second out of the classroom.

"Yup, that boy will sure chance a lot around here, I don't have to be Sabrina Sanchez to know that," Miss Lorelei said that to herself and while standing up.

Right before she stepped out of the classroom she thought 'I hope that he knows where the cafeteria is.' And shut the door.


	8. Chapter 7 Lunch Part 1

Lunch Part 1

"I'm Hungry! Do you already know where to go Pikachu?" Said Ash to his yellow buddy while walking through the long halls of the PokéAcademy. Ash had asked his pokémon to lead the way, because Ash was convinced that Pikachu will smell where the food is from a mile away.

Pikachu however, who was walking beside Ash while sniffing the ground shook his head and let his ears droop.

**Chu…pika pikapi**(No…sorry Ash.)

"Ah don't worry Pikachu, we will find the cafeteria , I bet we are close!" Said Ash to cheer his best friend up.

"If you want I can show you the way to the cafeteria" Said a voice behind them.

Ash and Pikachu turned around to the voice and saw Sabrina.

"Oh eh,…Yeah… Thanks, that would be great." Said Ash a little bit nervous.

'I've got to watch out with her, I mean she is a psychic so she can read other peoples mind, so she can expose all my secrets. Yep, sure one to watch out for.'

"Don't worry if- and only if- I learn one of your secrets by seeing your thoughts I will not expose them. I promise you that." Sabrina said while turning around and looked back over her shoulder and said "Now we've cleared that out of the way, are you going to follow me or not?" and then walked away.

Ash looked first nervous and carefully to Sabrina who was walking and then at pikachu, thinking what he should do. Pikachu was the first one who came into action, he run after Sabrina while shouting over to his still standing still Trainer:

**Pikachu pika Pikapi!**(Come on Ash!).

Those words finally got Ash into action and spurted after Pikachu and Sabrina while yelling "Wait for me!"

…_**P…O…K…E…M…O…N…!!!**_

"Alright Ash, here is the cafeteria" Said Sabrina pointing towards a white building almost as big as the dorm building. It was surrounded with fields of grass and Ash could see there was a little hill with an oak tree near at the right of the building.

'No wonder Pikachu couldn't smell the food, it is a cafeteria outside of the school.' Thought Ash, he looked at his friend and smiled.

"Come-on Pikachu, lets get some food." Called Ash while running towards the white building.

**Pikapi! ..…Pika pi pikachu!**(Ash!....Wait for me!) Cried Pikachu, who run after his trainer and forgetting Sabrina completely.

Sabrina looked to the running trainer and his yellow buddy till two other people where standing beside her.

"And?" Said the first who was Duplica, knowing that Sabrina tried everything to find out everything about the new Ash kid was while she was 'showing the way'.

"I don't know more than you or anyone else Duplica, like I said in class, he can shield his thoughts good."

"He's alright, a bit too shy but alright." Said the second person, who was Ritchie.

"He isn't shy Ritchie, but afraid, afraid for people." Said Sabrina

"And you know this how Sab?" Asked Duplica confused "you just said that you couldn't read his mind right? Then how did you know?"

"He can keep his thoughts hidden," began Sabrina "but his emotions are as easy to read as a billboard." She said simply with a small smile.

And after that comment the three where walking towards the cafeteria where just a while ago a Pikachu with his trainer was going.

…_**P…O…K…E…M…O…N…!!!**_

"Wow, Pikachu look at al that food, al that food makes me hungry, you?" Said Ash while he was waiting in line.

**Pika! Pikachu!**(You bet! I'm starving!) Said Pikachu while looking at the menu.

"Alright we take some hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza and some Pokéfood for you and the others" Said Ash while he was loading his whole tray full of food for him and his Pokémon. When he was done, he turned around and looked around to decide where to sit and saw that the class was diverted in two groups.

One group had three people and the other had eight. The first group was Duplica, Sabrina and Ritchie, the other where Bock, Misty, Garry, Paul, the guy with the green hair, the girl with the dark-blonde hair, the girl with the brown hair and the bandanna and as last the girl with blue hair.

'So much is different and so much stays the same, it a shame. I really don't want to be part of this, so now way I will be sitting with one of this.

"Come-on Pikachu lets go outside." Said Ash as he was turning around was walking towards the door. Till a voice calls out to him:

"Ash! Hey Ash! Where are you going? You can sit with us! There is enough space here!" shouted Misty through the whole cafeteria.

"Really? That's great!" Said Ash faking happiness and then he continued "Then you wont mind to give my spot to them, now would you?" He ended with a voice full with sarcasm and some anger which no one noticed.

"But they aren't popular!" Exclaimed the blue haired girl.

"Dawn!"

"What! It is the truth! Isn't that right May?" Said the blue haired girl who's name was Dawn.

"She's right Misty," said the girl with the bandanna who was called May. "I mean, they aren't cool or beautiful and we all are."

"Ehm, guys?" Started the girl with the dark-blonde hair.

"What's wrong Marloes?" Asked Brock.

"Well, while May, Misty and Dawn where 'discussing' about who or what cool is or not, Ash walked out and he didn't looked to happy. If looks could kill you two would be dead by now." She said while pointing to May and Dawn.

Everyone looked up and saw that she was right.

"I'm going after him." Said Misty while standing up, and before anybody could say anything she was gone through the door.

"What's her problem?" Asked Dawn.

Everybody except Brock shrugged, Brock was the only one who had an idea why she went after him.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 8 Lunch part 2

Lunch part 2

"This is a nice place to eat our lunch isn't it Pikachu?" Asked Ash his yellow friend. Pikachu gave Ash an nod and a pika as conformation.

Ash and Pikachu where on the hill he saw earlier, they where sitting under the Oak tree with their backs to the door from the cafeteria, so they didn't noticed a redheaded female coming out the door and hiding behind the tree.

"Alright Pikachu, lets eat!" Ash said while grabbing a hamburger.

**Pika cha achu pikachu Pikapi **(Don't you forget something Ash?)

"Forget? What do you mean Pikachu?"

**Pi pika chu, chu paka?**(Oh I don't know, your Pokémon?)

"Huh? OH! You're right! I almost forgot, come on and eat guys!" Said Ash throwing 5 red-white spheres into the air.

From the first came a bird that was 4,11 foot high, its feathers were a brown color on his wings and back. Its belly had white feathers and he had 3 long gold-brown colored feathers from his beak to its tail feathers.

The name of this bird was Pidgeot.

From the second came a light yellow animal with green leafs around her neck, she stood proudly on her four leg and she also had a green leaf on top of her head.

Her name is Bayleef.

From the third came a light brown bison with dark brown manes and blue horns and three tails, He also had three pearls on his forehead, which one of the three was big and between his eyes and had 2 smaller above the larger one.

The name of this bison is Tauros.

From the fourth came a brown chimp like pokémon. He had a flame on his behind and a white swirly thing on his chest. It looked a little bit scared to be in a foreign surrounding but that was gone the moment he saw his trainer.

The name of this chimp is Chimchar.

And from the last came forth a on two standing black-blue jackal like pokémon. His paws where black, on his front paws he had spikes on the back of his paws and one spike on his yellow chest.

The name of this Pokémon is Lucario

**(A/N **I know that was probably the worst describing of pokémon you've ever read but I'm very bad in describing things)

Misty, who was hiding behind the tree was impressed, from his choice of Pokémon till how healthy his Pokémon looked.

'He has Electric, Flying, Grass, Normal, Fire and last a Fight/Steel type! I wonder if this was his team when he almost beat Cynthia?' Thought Misty 'Wait… That Lucario can talk!'

"Why did you call me Master Ash?"Asked the Lucario.

'Master Ash?! Talking about a big ego- wait! The lips didn't move, so that means he uses his psychic powers to talk.' Thought Misty.

Ash sighed heavily of irritation and impatience.

"Lucario, I'm not your master or something. I'm your trainer and I want to be your friend. We all are friends and we're all the same, no one is higher than you. Am I right?"Ash ended while turning to his other Pokémon.

_**Pika!**_(Right!)

_**Bay! Bay!**_(Oh Yeah!)

_**Pidgeot!**_(Exactly!)

_**Meuh!**_(Totally)

_**Chim…Char?**_(Ehm..Yeah?)

"Besides" said Ash while turning again to Lucario "You helped me al lot and then I don't mean the matches we fought and won together."

'What is he talking about?' Thought Misty who became curious. 'I wonder what Lucario helped Ash with…A fear? Control about something?' The more she heard about this boy the more she thought it was the Ash she knew from the Pokétech.

"Because without you I would never ha-"

"And now I have to interrupt." Said Lucario.

"Huh? Why? What's Wrong?"

"We have company, and I thought you would like to keep you secret a secret."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Muttered Ash.

"How could I know what you are going to talk about? Besides our new 'friend' is behind the tree." Lucario said smiling while walking toward the other Pokémon and began to eat.

'what are they talking about? What do they mean with this secret? And how-' Misty's thoughts where cut off.

"I don't know hoe you are , but if you don't show yourself I'll give you a bunch of trouble" Ash said in the direction of the tree. "I count till tree,….one"

'He wont attack me right? He's bluffing' Misty thought. But she wasn't as confident as her thoughts. 'but what if he isn't bluffing? But I can't come face to face to him, what would I say to him!'

"Two"

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Misty chanted over and over again.

"Thr-"

"No! Wait!" Misty yelled while coming from behind the tree.

"Misty?" Ash almost yelled in confusion."What are you doing here?!"

Ash thought a little and asked "It was Misty right?"

Misty couldn't help but smile a small smile, here she sneaks up to him, hides behind a tree to eavesdrop his conversations and still he worries about if he got her name right.

'He is unbelievable! Or he has such a big heart that makes him so kind and can make his biggest enemy his best friend or he concerns about everybody and anything around him.' Misty though, and after some thought she added 'or a bit of both.'

"Well!" Ash asked impatiently and uncomfortable 'what is she smiling about? And why is she looking at me like that? I don't trust this one bit.'

Misty came out of her thoughts startled, she had forgotten that Ash was waiting for answers.

'Misty airhead! You probably unnerved him with that stupid grin of yours while you where on your pink cloud.'

"S…sorry I..I was caught in my thoughts and by the way, yes my name is Misty."

"And what where you doing behind that tree! Probably eavesdropping weren't you? Is that how you get your gossip stories? Its sick!" Ash accused.

Misty was at outraged by his false (more or less) accusations.

"You've got nerve Mister Ketchum! I come al the way up here to apologize for the way my friends acted and the only thing you're doing is making false accusations!" Misty says in anger.

Ash didn't know how to react to this.

'she's right, only because she was so close to find out my secret I panicked and said things in anger I normally wouldn't say without proof.'

Ash sighed and said: I'm sorry, I panicked and therefore I judged too fast." He looked at her and continued "But you still didn't answered my question: what where you doing behind that tree?"

Misty shifted nervously on her feet. 'I could say I was standing there because I didn't know if he was still angry, it wont be a total lie. Is it? I can't say I stood there because I wanted to know if he was the Ash from my past.'

"You know what? If you answers a question from me, I will answer a question from you, deal?" Misty offered while crossing her arms.

"What! No way!" Ash cried half nervous and half angry.

'She will of course ask about the thing Lucario and I where talking about! Who does she thinks she is to offer that kind of trade!'

Misty saw hen looking in his eyes not only anger and surprise but also worry and……fear?

'Of course! He thinks I will ask him about his secret, I wonder what it is about, I mean when he is that afraid somebody knows about it. Will it be something bad or maybe….. something else?'

"Ash.." Misty started on a soft tone " I promise you I wont ask about your conversation with Lucario, I just want to know you…to be your friend."

Ash wanted to refuse because of two reasons: One, he didn't want something to happen like when he was with Brock. Two she was one of the popular girls in school, why would she wanted to be his friend? But when he was about to open his mouth he heard the voice of his yellow partner in his head. **''When you let them know you they aren't strangers anymore''**

'I know he is right but, what if-' /don't even finish that sentence! Just talk with the girl, she could be your best friend you know. Or more../

"Lucario! Stay out my head and keep those suggestions to yourself!" Ash yelled to the Jackal Pokémon.

"Can Lucario read minds?" Misty asked a little frightened 'What if he finds out?!'

"Yeah, almost as good as Sabrina, if not better." Ash said turning back to Misty. When he looked into her eyes he saw they looked different….scared.

"Don't worry, he prefers to read to other people Aura than to read their minds, now I think of it he only does it with me" Ash added quickly after he had looked into her eyes and saw her fear.

Misty relaxed a bit and said "well Ash? What is it going to be? Are you going along with the deal to know each other better or not?"

To be continued


	10. Chapter 9 Lunch part 3

Chapter 9: lunch part 3

"Well Ash? What is it going to be? Are you going along with the deal to know each other better or not?"

Ash hesitated, he didn't know if he should do this but he did it anyway.

"I'm probably going to regret this but…"

'Oh no, now he will say that I should go away and never speak to him again!' thought Misty.

"What do you want to know?"

"What?" Misty asked surprised.

"What, What! It was you who wanted to know me better! And the only thing you can think of is what?"

"Well I'm sorry sir! I was a little distracted." Said Misty irritated.

"Gee, and I thought you where someone who noticed everything." Ash said with sarcasm.

"Are you going to ask me what you wanted to ask me or not? Lunch will be over soon!"

"Oh quit you whining, the lunch is from 12 o'clock till 2. And there has 30 min passed so we have a lot of time left." Said Misty "now, why don't you tell me a bit about you and your hometown and how it looks like."

"What do you mean?"

" Well, where are you from?" "Pallet, Garry said that in class remember?"

"Yes but, I've learned a couple of years ago that what Garry says isn't always the truth." Misty says while she goes sitting against the tree.

"Oh, so not everybody believes what Garry says?"

"No, but how does Pallet Town looks like?" Misty asked, hoping to chance the subject.

"Well, Pallet lies between a couple of high hills with forests and the sea towards Cinnabar Island." Ash said while he too sat down next to misty. "Everybody knows and helps each other and if you wakes up early enough, you can see the sunrise from the cliff at the sea." Ash said eagerly.

"Wow, it sounds like a wonderful town." Misty said. " Do you have brothers or sisters in Pallet or are they on a journey like you?" Misty asked.

As soon she asked the question she regretted it. Ash's expression had gone blank and his hands became fist.

"Ash?" Misty asked carefully "Did I said something wrong?"

"Ash didn't answer her question but just said; " _I don't have any brothers or sisters, I've only got my mom._" Ash said in a cold tone.

Misty was shocked about the kind of voice Ash just spoke. First it was warm and comforting, now it was cold and full of hate.

And even a part of her told her to change the subject. Misty wanted to know more, more about the boy beside her. She couldn't explain why.

"And what about your father?" Misty asked.

"_I don't have a father_"

"what do you mean you don't have a father!" Misty cried out. 'how is it possible that you don't have a … except…..oh no!.....he wouldn't be-'

"It isn't any of your business what I mean" Ash yelled while he stood up and walked towards his Pokémon.

'Why did she had to ask that? Why couldn't she just ask me about something about my Pokémon?' Ash thought while he was trying to ignore the stinging pain of tears in his eyes.

'You know why,' said a voice in his head 'she wanted to know about YOU, not about your Pokémon.'

'Yes but, did she had to ask those questions' Ash argued.

'How could she now that subject was sensitive! She doesn't know a thing about you!' The voice argued back.

In the meantime Ash had arrived where the Pokémon where eating or sleeping.

He runs his hand trough his hair, sighs and turns to look where he left the redhead.

Only to see she was gone.

"where did she go?"

**Pika! **(there!) Pikachu said pointing.

Ash looked where Pikachu was pointing to and saw that he was right. There walked Misty with he head bowed and her shoulder slumped.

'Oh man, what have I done?' Ash thought.

He run right after her while he was yelling her name.

Misty Pov.

"Idiot! You just _had_ to ask about his family while you saw _clearly _he didn't wanted to talk about it." Misty muttered to herself while she walked toward the door she came out of just a while ago. Just at the moment she had put her hand on the doorknob, she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw Ash running towards her.

Without being sure why her heart begun beating hard in her chest she waited till Ash was right in front of her.

Ash Pov.

"Misty! Wait!" Ash yelled while running towards her, to his relieve she turned around.

When he was right in front of her he started before she could say anything.

"Misty…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have…. yelled at you like that…It's just…. family is a sensitive subject with me." Ash said panting "but that doesn't give me the right to yell at you like that. So I will say it again, I'm very sorry."

But Misty shakes her head and says; "No Ash, I'm sorry. I had to see in you reaction to know you didn't want to talk about it. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me" Ash said with a smile.

"Of course" Misty cried out happy. "Come on, I will show you the rest of the campus and we can talk in the meantime." Misty said while taking Ash's arm.

"Ehm… Misty?" "Yes Ash?" "Can I first take my Pokémon with me?"

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 10 Fighting and secrets

Chapter 10 Fighting and secrets.

"And this are the Battlefields, you can only fight here in your own time like after school and during lunch." Misty told Ash.

There was an our left of their lunch break sins the beginning of lunch. And in those 40 minutes Misty had showed him the Pokémon center the school had, the gym and now the Battlefields.

"Wow, this school is incredible! Are there also Battlefields for contesting?"

"Ehm..yes, why? Don't you compete in Pokémon leagues? Or do you collect Ribbons now instead of Badges?" Misty asked surprised.

"No, but as soon I'm finished with whatever I'm doing here than I –"

"What! What do you mean with: 'as soon I'm finished with whatever I'm doing here'?!" Misty cried out. "You don't know what you are studying? Why are you even here ?"

"Listen Misty I didn't wrote the letter asking to come here, my mother did that!" Said Ash a bit irritated "she wanted that I was going to trust people again and make friends. If it was up to me I was traveling around through regions now, I like that more than this."

Misty was shocked, not about the fact that Ash said he was only her because he had to. But about the fact that he _THE ASH_ from she had known from the Pokétech.

Ash who misunderstood Misty's silence runs his hand trough his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that Misty. It's just-"

"Well who do we have here. The biggest Loner and Loser of Pallet Town." Said a familiar voice from the side of the field.

Ash and Misty both turned at the same time towards the voice and said; "Garry!"

"Wow good job at guessing my name, you get smarter every day." Garry said sarcastically while the rest of the class where behind him.

"Why are we here again?" May whispered to Dawn.

"After a comment at your table Garry jumped up from his seat yelling that he was a better trainer than Ash and that he will prove it." Said Sabrina.

"Ha! I doubt it, After the Johto League Garry didn't competed in any of the League's." Richie said standing next to Sabrina.

"That doesn't mean his Pokémon are weak Ritchie" Brock said while standing between Marloes and Dawn.

"Shall we end this conversation and just look what will happen alright?" Said Marloes.

"Well Garry, I prefer not to say your name but you just keep popping up isn't it?" Said Ash with the same sarcasm as Gary back. "Now, what do you want?"

"You think you're though Don't you Ashy-boy? Well I've got just the thing to crush your confidence in yourself." Said Garry with confidence in voice and a grin on his face.

The fear in Ash's eyes was clear to see for all.

'He wouldn't tell everyone my secret would he? Not here and now?"

Garry, who also saw the fear in the eyes of his rival turned his face serious and said; "Ash, I'm not that low, I've promised to keep you secret and I keep my promises.

Misty and the rest of the class where shocked, Garry's voice what just moments ago where full of irony and arrogance. Was now full with sorrow and remorse.

The silence was long before Ash spoke again.

"You've had broken your promise before."

Those words sounded loud as a thunderclap while they were softly spoken.

"I know, and I'm sorry I did but that isn't what I came for. I came here for a battle!" Said Garry confidence gaining in his voice at the end.

"A battle?" Ash asked surprised, he blinked with his eyes before you could see the fire of excitement in his eyes. "Oh a Pokémon Battle! Alright! Who is going to fight?"

After that statement everybody sweat dropped, well everybody except Misty, Brock and Garry. Misty and Brock didn't because in the time they spend with Ash they knew hoe clueless he could be sometimes. And Garry, well Garry knew Ash longer than anyone else around here so he was used to it.

"We are Ash." Said Garry calmly.

"We? As in you and me?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you and me, one on one without a time limit."

"Alright with me, Brock could you be the referee?" Asked Ash while he walked toward one end of the Battlefield.

"Yeah sure." Bock said going towards the sideline of the Battlefield.

"Alright, I'm up first" Said Garry. "Go Arcanine!"

Out of Garry's Pokéball came a giant orange dog with a white tail. It had black stripes on his whole body and it had white hair around his neck, on his chest and around his paws.

"Arcanine huh, I haven't seen him since that race in Johto." Ash said eagerly while thinking which Pokémon he should put against Arcanine.

'Bayleef doesn't stand a chance against Arcanine, Chimchar is also the same type as Arcanine but nowhere near his level. I know! They will never see this one coming.'

"Lucario I choose You!"

While the Jackal like Pokémon materialized on the field, cries of surprise sounded around the Battlefield.

"What!" "Are you nuts!" "Do you think he forgot which type Lucario is?"

"Ash! Are you crazy! Did you forgot that Lucario is part Steel type which is weak against Fire types?" Misty yelled who was standing behind Ash.

"Of course not Misty" Said Ash calmly.

"But why-"

"Misty…trust me. Please"

To be continued.

**A.N**

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed this story. I was in a funk, for a while and I didn't like to write anymore. But when I read those review I thought: I cant let these people down . And so I began to write again.**

**So anyone: Thank you.**

**GPD**


	12. Chapter 11 Garry vs Ash 1: Aura's link

Chapter 11 Garry vs. Ash : Aura's Link.

Ash! Are you crazy! Did you forgot that Lucario is part Steel type which is weak against Fire types?" Misty yelled who was standing behind Ash.

"Nope" Said Ash calmly.

"But why-"

"Misty" Ash said while turning towards her and looking in her eyes"…trust me. Please."

Before Misty could react on that, the match started. 'Alright Ash, I will.' She thought.

"Arcanine versus Lucario, start!" Brock yelled from the sideline.

"We are first, Arcanine Fireblast!" Garry yelled.

Arcanine opened his jaws and shot an immense Fireblast towards Lucario.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere and try to chance the course of the Fireblast."

Lucario brought his two front paws together at his left side, and between those front paws there appeared a blue/purple sphere and he threw it towards the Fireblast that was coming fast towards him.

When those two attacks collided, an big explosion followed.

"Arcanine! Use bounce to escape from that explosion." Garry yelled.

Arcanine jumped with his strong leg muscles high in the air and escaped the explosion successfully.

'_Lucario, use Protect.'_ Ash said trough his telepathic link with Lucario.

The whole class was surprised and shocked that Ash hadn't said an move to Lucario to escape the explosion. And just before the explosion was near Lucario, you could see a yellow kind of shield appear around Lucario before he was disappeared up in the smoke.

'Lucario used Protect, but how-?' thought Misty while looking towards Ash 'Has he an telepathic link between them?'

After the explosion was over Ash yelled: "Alright Lucario, use Sky Uppercut while Arcanine is still airborne!"

Lucario jumped up from the smoke right beneath Arcanine and his right front paw was surrounded by an red glow. Arcanine couldn't go anywhere in the air and couldn't defend himself, where the thoughts of Ash and Lucario at least.

"Arcanine use Hyperbeam!"

"Lucario no!"

"Luckily for Ash, Lucario suspected something like this. So while his right front paw was loaded with Sky Uppercut he had in his left paw an small Aura Sphere, so when he heard the command of his opponent trainer he immediately cut of his Sky Uppercut and charged up his Aura Sphere while Arcanine charged up his Hyperbeam.

At the same time Arcanine unleashed his Hyperbeam to Lucario, Lucario shot his Aura Sphere to Arcanine.

When those two attacks connected something happened that nobody could believe.

Everyone thought an explosion would happen, just like the first time. But the exact opposite happened, they fused together.

The two attacks became a yellow/blue sphere which was 1 meter high and 1 meter wide, the Pokémon, their trainers and the spectators looked speechless to the sphere which was now hovering a few centimeters of the ground.

Garry got while everyone was staring to the sphere a great idea.(At least he thought it was an great idea).

"Arcanine! Use Fireblast against that sphere and send him back to Lucario. While everyone was looking to the sphere Arcanine had enough time to restore from him using his Hyperbeam.

The command of Garry surprised everyone. Nobody would know what would happed if you even touch the sphere, leave alone to attack it.

But Arcanine wasn't enough restored as Garry would have thought, therefore his Fireblast only hit the side of the sphere.

Till everyone's relief the sphere didn't exploded, that would be a catastrophe because everyone was so close to the sphere.

Ash was about to yell to Garry how stupid his move was till he saw the sphere move, in spun around and around. And the worse part was: it was going quicker.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 12Garry vs Ash 2:Auras sacravice

Chapter 12 Garry vs. Ash: Aura's sacrifice.

"Everybody move!" Ash yelled when the blue/yellow sphere began to move.

And everyone (Except Misty, Ash, Garry, Lucario and Arcanine) walked far away from the sphere till they where far away from it.

"Let me handle this Ashy-boy." Garry arrogantly said while he returned Arcanine to his Pokéball and walked towards the sphere.

Ash didn't do anything and just stood still when Garry walked towards the sphere.

'Ash, what are you doing?! Do not let Garry go near the sphere! It's too dangerous! ' Lucario spoke trough their telepathic link.

'What do you want me to do?! I don't know what to do with an enormous unknown thing like this.' Said Ash.

'This is not more than a very big and very Aura Sphere Ash; you can use your Powers to control it!'

'You want me to use my Powers in front of all these people?! The same powers I have kept a secret for all those years?! Those Powers?!'

'Yes! Don't worry about the people; Garry's live is more important! Besides, I've got an idea.'

Ash sighed, turned towards the Sphere and Garry and yelled at him.

"Garry! Don't go anywhere near the sphere! It's too dangerous!"

Because of the tone in Ash's voice, Garry stopped more or less a meter from the sphere. He had heard the slight frightening tone in Ash's voice, so he asked with also a scared voice.

"How do you mean? What is wrong?"

Ash answered while walking towards Garry and the sphere. "That sphere is highly dangerous; one mistake can make the whole thing explode!"

When Ash was close enough he whispered. "Besides that sphere is full with Aura, probably I can get it under control."

"But the others, your secret, how-"Garry stammered.

"Don't you worry about me, Lucario has a plan. But you have to get out of here and stay out of danger!"

"Alright Ash" Garry said while walking away till Ash stopped him. "And Garry? Please take Pikachu and Misty with you. Make sure that they don't get hurt."

Garry took a squirming Pikachu from Ash. "Alright Ash." Was all he said when he was about to walk away. "Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Be carful, I don't want to lose my best rival to a pumped up balloon alright."

Ash turned around slightly surprised towards his rival, grinned, put op his thump and said.

"I will, don't you worry." And turned around towards the sphere.

At the same time Garry was walking towards Misty, when he was in front of her he put Pikachu in her arms and pulled her along.

"What is Ash doing?" She asked while she was holding Pikachu in one hand and was being pulled by Garry on the other.

Garry only answered her when they where on the outside of the battlefield.

"He and Lucario are going to try to take the sphere under control."

"He what! And how does he think to do that!"

"I have no idea.'' Garry said half lying. He has an idea about how Ash was going to get the sphere under his control; he only didn't know how he was going to do it with al those people watching him.

Pikachu listened how the two humans talked about his best friend and trainer. And like them he also didn't had a clue about how he was going to take care of the sphere without exposing himself.

In the meantime Ash and Lucario where now near the sphere.

Ash looked at the sphere and asked. "Alright Lucario, what is your plan?"

'With a combination of Aura and the attacks Protect and Psychic, I will create an impenetrable and opaque dome around us. That way you can get the sphere under control without exposing you secret."

Ash smiled and sighed with relief, turned to Lucario and said. "You are a genius you know that?"

"Yes, but lets get to work shall we?" Lucario spoke.

Ash nodded and walked towards the sphere while Lucario made an Aura sphere, tossed it high in the air and you could see a blue dome forming with a height and a diameter of 5 meter. In minutes it had covered the sphere, the pokémon and his trainer from all the people who where a few meters outside of the battlefield.

After Lucario was done with the dome he said to Ash."Go ahead Ash, nobody can see you now."

Ash nodded and said. "Thanks Lucario." And focused on the sphere.

Ever since the sphere was accidentally made by the two attacks of Lucario and Arcanine, Ash could feel the power of Aura coming from it. It was enormous.

Ash mentally kicked himself that he didn't stopped Garry immediately when he walked to the sphere, Ash knew how powerful and dangerous the sphere was and still he just let Garry walk to the sphere and did nothing to stop him.

Ash shook himself out of his thought and focused again on the sphere, he put up is hands and concentrated.

In the meantime, outside of the dome:

The trainers, researchers, breeders and coordinators of classroom PA 150 stood in full shock, looking at the blue dome in awe.

"Why do you think Ash let Lucario made that dome?" Ritchie asked Sabrina, who was standing next to him.

"I'm not sure." Sabrina answered.

"I think me made it to protect us." Said Brock who was standing next to Sabrina."Because when that sphere explode it would be a disaster, that's why the dome."

"But why is Ash in there when only Lucario can get the sphere under control?" Asked May.

Garry had in the meantime explained what he thought Ash was doing. Without exposing his secret.

"Because that's a typical Ash-thing" He said while he was standing between Brock and Misty. "If his Pokémon are in danger, he will be next to them, shoulder to shoulder and face them together. He will give everything it takes to make sure his friends are safe. "

"And how much does it happen that Ash in that much danger like this?" Asked Dawn who standing between May and Misty.

"Almost every day." Garry answered bluntly. "What?!" he asked when the rest of the class looked at him with a shocked face.

"I really hope you are exaggerating now Garry." A worried Misty said while she unintentionally holds Pikachu closer in her arms."Big time."

Pikachu looked up to her and thought. 'I wish he did Pikachupi, I wish he did.'

He couldn't really see something from her arms, so he jumped out of her arms to sit on her shoulder to get a better view of things.

Misty however, wasn't prepared for a weight shift like that and almost fell to the ground. After she had found her balance again she threw a glare towards the mouse, the mouse on her shoulder put up his best innocent look to make amends.

"Warn the next time will you?" She said half growling

**Chaa** (Sorry) The mouse responded while scratching his neck with his right paw.

Misty's face softened with a smile

"Sorry Pikachu, I was a bit harsh on you. You caught me off guard, that's why I reacted like that." She said while scratching him behind the ear.

**Chu!** (Okay!)

Misty gave the mouse one more smile before she looked back with a worried look to the blue dome that concealed the boy who had intrigued her so much today. She couldn't explain why she was so intrigued with this trainer; she only met him today face to face.

Yes she had said that Ash was The Ash from her past but the truth was that she had never met him, till today anyway. The most she knew about Ash was what she eavesdropped from her sisters and later trough the tabloids and TV. (Although she mostly didn't believed those.) The truest fact she had heard was what she heard from her sister's conversations when she was young.

And there was one conversation she would never forget.

**Flashback**

'_**Why can't I go to the Pokémontech? Why do I have to watch the Cerulean gym while Daisy, Lilly and Violet learn cool stuff about Pokémon? It isn't fair!' Thought an eleven year old Misty while coming down the stair to the kitchen.**_

"_**OMG Lilly! You can't be serious!"**_

'_**Speaking of the she-devils'**_

"_**I swear that it's true! That kid friend of Oak has strange Powers!"**_

'_**Kid friend of Oak? Ash!'**_

"_**Alright Lilly listen to me, perhaps that kid is good with Pokémon and we sure have seen today that the kid can fight. But that a lower class kid is good at that doesn't mean he has strange powers."**_

'_**Ash had fought? With who? And why?' A worried Misty thought while she was still standing on the stairs who led to the kitchen, where now her three sisters where.**_

"_**Girls! You didn't even looked at how Ash and his borrowed Riolu fought, it looked like they where connected in some way."**_

"_**Ehm Lilly? We where like next to you, remember? We sure like looked at the like same match as you."**_

"_**How could you watch the match? You both had been drooling over Rudy."**_

'_**Rudy?!' Only that name alone gave Misty an unpleasant cold shiver across her back, the thought of him gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She only had met Rudy a few times when he picked up or dropped off one of her sisters for a date, she didn't like the looks he was giving her one bit and stayed away from him as far as possible when he came. **_

_**Lilly had enough of him after a few dates, although she never explained why. Misty had her suspicions, but without hard proof she could never know for certain. **_

'_**Why would Ash challenge Rudy with a borrowed Riolu? And how or where did he got that Riolu? The Pokémontech only uses Pokémon of Kanto, that way the Pokémon in other regions it stayed a surprise.' **_

_**Misty didn't go to the Pokémontech, but that didn't stop her from reading the folders and leaflets to learn about the school as much as she could. Without her sisters knowing of course.**_

"_**Alright so we where looking more at Rudy than at the match, but strange Powers? Lilly please, it's ridiculous! Next time you will say the you still believe in fairytales like Misty."**_

_**Laughter could be heard from outside the kitchen and on the stairs where Misty tried to hold in her anger.**_

'_**Yeah? Well I have three sisters who make my live a hell like Cinderella.'**_

**End Flashback**

After that Misty had run to her room, trying to hold in her anger and tears. A bit stupid actually, she had to use her anger to confront her sisters about the battle. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her in tears; she wouldn't let anyone see that. Not even May and Dawn.

But she wished she had, she had so many questions for her sisters then: Hoed did Ash get that Riolu? Why Ash challenged Rudy for a battle? What did Lilly meant when she said Strange Powers?

She never got an answer, her sisters kept her so much busy with the Gym that she forgot her questions. Until today.

"**What in Heatran's name is going on here!?**" Yelled a deep voice from behind the class

Misty and the others turned around and saw a group of teachers standing there. Miss Lorelei who teaches Philosophy, Mr. Blaine who teaches literature, Mr. Bugsy who teaches about Pokémon environments, Mr. Drake who teaches Battle Tactics, Professor Foster who teaches Pokémon History, Sensei Bruno who gives P.I, Miss Lilly who teaches about coordination and Doctor Quinty T. Quakenpoker who teaches about Pokémon evolving.

'Shit! Because of the Battle and the whole sphere thing we forgot to look at the time, now the teachers started to look for us.' Misty thought.

And just when she was about to explain the whole situation with the sphere and why they where late there was a big explosion.

Everyone turned towards the dome and saw that…………it was gone. The only thing you was smoke.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

**Pikapi!** (Ash!) Pikachu cried.

'Ash?' thought Drake.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 13 A relaxing day

Chapter 13: A relaxing day?

"_Ash!" Misty yelled._

_**Pikapi!**__ (Ash!) Pikachu cried._

'_Ash?' thought Drake._

Drake couldn't believe his ears. Did she just said Ash? As in Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?'

Misty's POV

Misty didn't know how long she stood there after she screamed Ash's name, a couple of second? A few minutes? An hour? She didn't know, it was if time stood still.

She came back to the here and now when Pikachu jumped down from her arms and run towards the battlefield that still was full with smoke, determined to know what had happened with his trainer en fellow Pokémon.

Misty called at the mouse, "Pikachu wait!" before she also run after the Pokémon.

Brock also wanted to go after them when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him, when Brock looked he saw that the arm belonged to Mr. Drake.

Before Brock could say something in protest, spoke Mr. Drake wile trying and failing to hide that his voice broke a little.

"That Ash… in that explosion," he swallowed a big lump suddenly forming in his throat. "Did he came from Pallet Town? And is his last name Ketchum?"

Bock was more than a little confused and stunned about the sight of Mr. Drake. Because of his face and the sound of his voice, the voice began with a light quiver in it and was now full of emotion. And the face, it was full of fear and concern. Not that it would be such a surprise; Mr. Drake was always concerned about his students. But this was different, it was something deeper. More personal.

Brock then realized he still hadn't answered Mr. Drake's question, but before he could Sensei Bruno turned towards him.

"Mr. Slate what in the name of Groundon is going on here? Was that new kid responsible for that explosion?!"

In the meantime where Pikachu and Misty at the edge of the giant smoke cloud, the lack of wind prevented the smoke to clear.

Pikachu was about to run into the smoke when Misty stopped him.

"Wait Pikachu! You can't see a thing in that cloud; you can hurt Ash more if you trip over him when you rush into it.

As much Pikachu wanted to find Ash and Lucario, he knew Misty was right.

_**Chu, pi chu pika pikachu cha?**_ (Alright, so what are we going to do then?) Said the yellow mouse that was beginning to panic.  
Misty, who didn't understand the mouse, knew he was asking what to do. The only problem was, she had no clue what to do.

"I got it!" Misty yelled while taking in one fluid motion a Pokéball from her bag and throwing it in the air. "Starmie I need your help!"

From that Pokéball came a purple starfish, it looked like a starfish on starfish, and it had 10 points pointing it to every corner. In the middle of her body she had a yellow crest within a red diamond.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin to clear the smoke." Misty commanded her Pokémon.

_**Hya!**_ (Okay!) Said the starfish before she jumped up and began spinning around and around and around till she became only a blur and flew into the smoke.

A few seconds after Starmie had flown into the smoke and disappeared into it, it was beginning to clear up and a body of someone became visible.

_**Pikapi!**_ (Ash!) Yelled Pikachu running towards the body.

"Pikachu wait! Ash can be- Agh!" Misty yelled, cutting herself of while running after the worried yellow mouse.

When she cam closer to the body she saw it truly was Ash, the only strange thing was that it looked like he was on his belly and protecting something.

Misty kneeled beside the unconscious Ash and looked for serious wounds; the only strange thing was that he didn't have any. Sure his clothes where ripped and in some places shredded to pieces, but he had no open wounds with blood or anything. The only thing he had where bruises and probably, maybe broken bones. But because she wasn't sure of he had an internal injury and didn't want to injure him further, she was afraid to move him.

Misty turned to the yellow mouse and said. "Alright Pikachu, because I don't know if he has an internal injury I'm going to wake him up to see if he is hurt. Will you go to Brock and see if you can get a medical team here?"

The yellow Pokémon was a little hesitant to leave his trainer but he knew his trainer would need medical attention and fast. So he runs towards Brock and the others while Misty turned back to Ash.

"Ash, Ash! Wake up, Wake up Ash! Please!" She said while shaking Ash softly trying to wake him up.

Pikachu's POV

In the meantime was Pikachu nearing Brock who still was trying to explain the story to an imitating Bruno.

_**Pika!**_ (Hey!) The Pokémon yelled while he was running towards the three, and then he recognized the third person who was standing next to Brock. Drake Pumelo!

'What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at his island as the leader of the Orange league?' Pikachu thought surprised. But he shook his head and thought 'no time for that! Pikapi needs help!' So he sprinted as fast as he could towards the three people and got there attention.

Drake's POV

While Drake was listing to the explanation of Brock from what had happened, he saw something yellow from behind the young man running towards them. When it came closer he saw that it was a Pikachu, and when it suddenly stopped he recognized it as the Pikachu from Ash.

He also saw that the Pikachu also recognized him and it stood completely still. And after a moment or two he shakes his head and runs straight towards Drake.

_**Pika! Chu Pika! Pikapi Picha Pika Cha! **_The mouse yelled when he was close enough.

Drake didn't understand Pikachu's language very well, but he was able to make out the words: 'quick' and 'Ash' and 'needs help'. With the last word Drake felt himself become extremely worried, so he turned to the two men before him and said "Leave the rest of the explanation till later Mr. Slate, we have a bigger problem on our hands. The student responsible for the explosion needs medical attention quickly. Miss Lorelei can you run as fast as you can to the Pokémon center and get a medical team?" Said Drake to the woman who was turned away from the battlefield.

She turned to Drake with a smile and said,"It's already on the way, I've send Delibird to the Center with a message for a free bed and a medical team as quickly as possible."

"Good. Miss Lorelei, Mr. Slate we are going to see if Misses Waterflower needs any help or support. The rest stays put." Drake said while looking first to Lorelei, then Brock and last to the other students and teachers. But before he could do anything else he heard a voice of protest.

_**Pika! Chu pi cha pika chupi Pikapi chu pika Pikachu! Pi pika chu pika!**_ (Hey! If you think that I stay here when Ash is there you need your head checked! I'm going with you!)

"I didn't expect you to stay Pikachu, didn't you noticed I was only talking to the humans to stay put?"

And with that said the three people and 1 Pokémon walked quickly towards Misty and the still unconscious Ash.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter14Riddels, mysteries and recovery

Chapter 14: Riddles, Mysteries and recovery.

Beep…Beeb…Beep…Beep…Beep.

And that machine goes on and on, Beep, pause, Beep, pause, Beep. In the rhythm of the heartbeat of the young man lying on the bed in a room in a Pokémon Center at the Poke Academy. And while the machine was giving the only sound, he was not alone. Near his knees was a girl, sleeping in a very uncomfortable manner. Next to the young man's head is sleeping a more comfortable position a yellow mouse.

Outside the room where two men, the one a bit older than the other. The one had more black hair while the other was more brown and spikier. The oldest of the two was pacing back and forth in front of the door while the other was sitting on one of the chairs in the hall. Looking at the oldest but not knowing what was wrong.

"Why are you worried about Drake? The doctors said Ash would be alright didn't they? They didn't know how he could after such an explosion, but they said he would be alright." Brock said to his good friend and mentor.

When Brock came here when he was young, he didn't had many friend because he was the largest of the class and they bullied him about his eyes.

So the most people either feared him because of his height or to be bullied if they were friends with him. That changed however when Drake came to this Academy, he learned Brock some fighting moves and some special technique Drake had learned from someone special in his family.

He wouldn't tell Brock what the name was of the technique, only what he could do with it and to only use it when it is absolutely necessary.

And that moment came, when a fight between two Pokémon got out of hand and a random attack would hit a girl he jumped right in front of her. Absorbed the attack and send it back to the two Pokémon who were hit and fainted. The girl he saved was non other than Misty Waterflower, the two became friends and because she was popular he was also.

But sometimes he wished he wasn't, he knew that what Ash said in the cafeteria was true but he was already too deep into this game to get out.

Returning from his memories to the present he saw that Drake wanted to say something but didn't and sat down next to the chair of Brock's.

There was a silence hanging there for a while till Drake spoke;

"I'm thinking about if I should call his mother or not. if I don't she will be angry that I didn't call, if I do call her she will be angry that I didn't protected him enough. Either way, a nice conversation is impossible because we don't know what precisely happened when Ash was in that Dome."

'Although I think I know _**what**_ happened I have no idea _**how**_ he did it.' Drake thought.

"But why you? Shouldn't principal Birch do that? I thought only family and friends was aloud to contact the other family members." Brock said while his last sentence became softer and softer while his mind was working harder and harder. Now every piece of the puzzle became clear, "You are the father of Ash!" Brock saying the last part of his thoughts out loud and turning towards Drake.

Drake leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Almost, I'm his uncle and godfather."

"Oh." Said Brock turning back to the door."Does Ash know?"

"Yeah but he doesn't know I work here as a teacher, I never told him or his mother. He still thinks I'm at Pummelo Island, waiting for challengers." Drake said not looking away from the door where behind his god child lay in a hospital bed.

"Oh." Said Brock again, not knowing what to say and also looked at the door."How do you think Ash will react when he sees you here?"

Brock heard Drake sigh and say;"I don't know Brock, I don't know."

Meanwhile inside of the hospital room:

Two brown colored eyes were opening up and with a soft moan Ash tried to sit up. Yes tried, because of the weight of his best buddy on his chest he couldn't sit up properly. Not without Pikachu falling on the ground and waking up. But Pikachu woke up when he heard Ash moan, he stood up and hugged his best friend. _**Pikapi! Pika pi cha!**_(Ash!, You're awake!) Ash just smiled and scratched his buddy behind his ear.

"Hey buddy, how are ya?" He said smiling towards his best friend when he noticed the girl at the end of his bed. 'What is Misty doing here? Doesn't she has a class to go to or something?' He thought surprised.

But before he could do or think something else, Misty began to stir. She first opened one eye, and then the other before she concluded she wasn't in her own bed but was lying on the end of a hospital bed. Before she could figure out why she was lying there a voice called out.

"Hey Sleepy head." Ash said when he saw that Misty was awake. "Had a nice nap?"

He laughed when Misty shot up wildly while she was blushing madly. However, the face of laughing became one of concern when the chair that Misty was sitting in, slipped from under her because of her wild movements. So Misty also fell on her butt on the floor together with her chair.

This all made such a noise that even the two men in the hallway could hear it, they jumped up from their seats from the sudden noise and went towards the door.

In the meantime had Ash come out of his bed, (after unhooking himself from the heart monitor) and was sitting next to Misty on the floor when the door was opened. He was surprised to see Brock coming in I, But was perplexed to see Drake walk through the door.

When those two looked each other in the eyes. A sudden silence fell and you could cut the pressure in the room with a knife.

In the few seconds that felt like minutes, nobody spoke. Waiting, waiting for some sort of outburst.

Ash stood up from his position next to Misty and when she and Brock thought the whole thing was going to blow, Ash just said: "So Drake, it's been a long time. Did you visited me for a rematch or something?"

Both Misty and Brock breathed out a sigh of relief, the tone of Ash his voice has been friendly and calm.

And though he looked calm and relaxed, he was none of the above. Drake saw through his armor, but decided to ignore it.

"No Ash, I didn't came here for a rematch between you and me.

"Oh." Ash responded while forming an frown on his face. "Are you here because of my mom told you?"

"No."

"_Okay._" Said Ash while becoming really curious why his godfather/uncle was here. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't be in Pummelo right now?"

Drake looked away and put his hand on his neck. 'It better when he hears it now and from me, then later and from someone who he don't trust.' But before he could say something a voice called out.

"Hey! Wait a minute, do you know each other?"

The two men looked at the red head who, was still sitting on the ground.

"Huh? Oh I…I uh was one of his challengers who won against him. I am in the hall of fame of the Orange league you know." Said Ash while trying to lie his way out.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LIE KETCHUM! Just moments ago you were talking about you mother like they know each other for most of their life. But she wasn't there when you won the Orange league cup."

"Oh yea!" said Ash heatedly. "And how do you know? You probably just read some gossip article in some back ally tabloid!"

"No, actually it was an interview with your mom in the Kanto Daily. That's a real paper!"

"Oh." Ash said in a softly tone. "I'm sorry."

There was a moment long uncomfortable silence after those three words. but it was broken when Drake cleared his throat.

"In anyway Ash. When I was in Pummelo, I was bored. The challengers stopped coming so, when I got an job offer I couldn't refuse, I took it."

There was more in this story then Drake was saying. Ash could read his eyes just as Drake could do it with him.

Drake turned to the two other people in the room while thinking. 'Ash isn't going to like this, but it has to be done."

"The reason why Ash don't want you to know who I am, I don't really know. But I am his godfather and uncle."

TBC.

**A/N I'm sorry that I didn't update in a long time guys. School and some personal stuff swallows up my time like a Gulpin swallows food. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and I will try to get the next one ready faster. And for those who also reads my other story (The Rich, The Poor and The Pokémon) I am also almost have that one ready so look out for it. Reviews are of course appreciated but it would be most helpful if you see a grammatical or spelling error and tell me about it. ( and tell me where it is in the chapter please)**


	16. Chapter 15 Bonds made and making

Chapter 15: Bonds made and making.

Misty and Brock stood there with their mouth open after hearing those words and Misty was the one who spoke first.

"B-But …But Ash said he doesn't have a father" she then turned towards Ash with an angry look. "In fact, he got very mad and upset over it."

Ash opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Drake.

"That's because Ash doesn't see me as a father, he sees me more as an uncle. In fact, I'm his mother's older brother." Said Drake with a laugh.

"Drake. Can I talk to you _alone_ in the hallway?" Ash growled, using the shock of surprise that was shown on the other two human's faces.

Drake nodded and followed Ash to the hallway. When the door was closed and after Ash looked both sides down the hallway to see it was clear, he shot a fierce glare at Drake.

"What in Mew's name do you think you're doing?"

"I'm telling your friends who I am." Drake answered calmly, he expected such an outburst.

"I heard that! What I mean is why? We don't even know if they can be trusted!"

"No _you _'think' they can't be trusted, _I_ 'know' they can be trusted. I have been working here for a long time and know them better then you do." Said Drake with some pride. He knew that Ash doesn't trust any other humans, not even himself, not since that day. But he took pride in his students and defended them so when necessary.

In the meanwhile was Ash silent, he was thinking about the words his uncle said.

"Okay, maybe you're right, I mean, Brock seems like a guy who can be trusted. A bit."

Drake smiled, he was gaining ground. "And Misty?"

Ash turned his head away and Drake thought that Ash's cheeks were a bit red.

"I'm not sure," Said Ash while looking down. "I have a funny feeling about her."

"What kind of feeling?" Asked Drake while trying to suppress his smile.

"I don't know, I can't describe it. It's so weird."

Drake just shrugged his shoulders and dropped the subject.

"Alright, but don't you think that we should go back to your friend and explain?"

Ash wordlessly nodded and only when he was back in the room with Brock and Misty he registered the words Drake said.

He looked at Drake from the corners of his eyes when he thought; 'Weird, usually I would have yelled at him that they aren't my friends. Could I be? That I unknowingly already accepted them as friends?'

He was broken from his thoughts from the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Ash scratched behind his head embarrassed. "Heh, Sorry guys. I was just thinking. Anyway, I didn't said that Drake was my uncle because I didn't want people to think I get a special treatment because we're family." He said to the two in front of him.

It was silent for a moment before Brock spoke, "I know what you mean, but the teachers treat everyone equally here."

"Yeah," Misty spoke. "Quakenpoker has a nephew in PA 130 and he has normal grades like the rest of his class."

"But, if you want, will we keep this a secret." Said Brock with a smile.

Ash smiled thankfully back. "Yeah, I would like that. Thank you."

Brock waved his words away and said without thinking. "Hey, what are friends for?"

The words where just out his mouth when a bit off a uncomfortable silence fell over the four people.

Drake had small smile on his face and while Misty haven't has the courage to smile, she had a hopeful look in her eyes. Brock's face changed from a smile to an face that was copying a goldfish. Ash's face however, was surprised and frowned. After a few seconds Brock succeeded to stop his imitation of a goldfish and started to sputter a few words.

"Uhm, I ah… I just assumed….. Uh…Sorry?" Brock squeaked at the end. "I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"It's alright Brock." Said Ash with a gentle but firm voice.

"REALY?" Asked Brock and Misty at the same time. Brock's voice was surprised and Misty's voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah." Answered Ash. Who, sounded just as surprised as they were.

"So that means you trust us and we can be friends?" Misty asked still hopefully.

"Yeah, I trust you. But about friends. I don't-"

_**Pikapi, Pika Pikachu chu pika chu chu Pikachu. Pi?**_(Ash, they just want to be your friends. Please?) Said Pikachu who cut off Ash's sentence.

And again a silence came over the group.

Ash looked from Pikachu to Brock, to Misty and ended with his uncle.

It took a while before something happened, or rather someone. Ash put out his hand towards Brock. Brock smiled and shook Ash's hand, while Ash hesitantly smiled back. Then Ash looked towards Misty, giving her also a shaky smile. Although it was clear that it was more sincere.

"Really Ash? Thank you!" Said Misty while giving him a big hug.

Ash, who wasn't really used to this kind of physical contact, went rigid. Misty instantly noticed and released him with a blushing red head.

"I ah, I'm sorry Ash. I wasn't thinking"

"Wha? OH! Yeah. I mean, don't worry about it. Its fine." Said Ash with just a red head as Misty.

In the meanwhile was Drake in the background, with a big smile on his face. 'He is finally healing.' Thought Drake while looking at the tree teenagers and Pikachu in front of him. 'This is the start of a great friendship.' He looked one more time to the read head of the group and thought. 'Maybe even more. But I got to call Delia first. And luckily I now have also good news to tell her.' So he clapped once in his hands to get the others attention. "Alright people, nu that Ash is recovered. I think it will be best if we go to the cafeteria and start dinner that is already starting in a few minutes anyway."

Ash stomach growled when the word dinner was spoken, Ash smiled sheepishly and said. "You get used to that early enough, let's eat." Nobody objected and with a laugh everybody walked towards the cafeteria.

TBC

**A/N. I would thank everyone that reviewed and clicked on the story alert button. And if you got any idea's or see any mistakes in grammar or spelling. Please tell me and please point out the whole sentence okay. And I'm sorry it took so long, I'm also working on other story's and a Book of mine plus school. So I hope you guys be patient with me okay?**


	17. Chapter 16: Being equal vsbeing popular

Chapter 16: Being equal vs. being popular.

Getting back to the same cafeteria as the one from lunch break, Ash, Misty and Brock had said goodbye to Drake when he left for the teachers room to eat there. The cafeteria was mostly deserted when our trio stepped inside, they were so early that even the chairs and the tables weren't set up yet. The chairs were stacked up in a corner and the tables were shoved against the wall. The thing about the tables and the chairs was that they all had metal legs, and that, gave Ash an idea. He was not really looking forward to sitting in the same cafeteria were the students were divided by popularity status, and maybe he could change that with those chairs and tables. Maybe then he could let them see, that their way, was wrong. Okay, so maybe he would have to break some rules on his first day, but sometime rules are made to be broken.

A big grin got on Ash's face when he came up with his idea and in his eyes shined bright with a mischievous glint.

His three companions all saw that that grin and glint appear on his face and in his eyes, but only Pikachu knew what was about to enfold.

And before Misty or Brock could say anything, Ash looked at them and spoke;

"Guys, I've got an idea." He said, his grin disappearing and a serious face took its place. "But, I'm going to need your help to do this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Misty.

Ash quickly explained his plan to his two new 'friends', it was still weird to know that he had friends now. Human friends. Pokémon, of course, were his friends since _that_ day. But he knew he had to be quick, because, while they were early, they weren't that early.

After he had explained what his plan was, Ash looked at their faces. Brock's looked positive, it seemed that he also wanted to stop the whole 'popular divided thing' that every class had. Misty, however, looked a bit like more drawn back.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can get into really big trouble by doing this." She asked a bit fearfully.

But Ash just grinned. "Don't ya worry about that, I will take care of everything with Prof. Birch when needed. Trust me okay?"

Brock decided to spoke up. "He's got a point Misty, it is time to stop this whole popularity nonsense. You've said so yourself many times."

"I know, but still…." Misty looked at both Brock and Ash's faces.

On Brock's face, she could clearly see the big smile on his face and could read the excitement in his eyes. He really wanted to end the 'popularity divided thing', she couldn't blame him. She knew how much he was tormented and bullied about his eyes before he saved her from that stray blast those years ago and also became popular. He wasn't really happy with it in the end, but was already too far sucked in and couldn't turn back.

Misty turned her eyes to Ash, expecting to see the same expression. But to her surprise she saw a different expression than Brock had.

Though he has the same grin Brock had, were his eyes different. There was excitement, but it was paired with some kind of determination and something she couldn't identify.

She sighed and said while smiling. "Okay, I'm in."

"Yeah!" Yelled Brock in excitement. "Then we got to work fast if we want to get it done before the student's get here."

Misty looked at the clock. "We're never going to get it done in time! We've only got twenty minutes!"

"Not if we got some help." Ash grinned while holding op some Pokéball's. "Luckily, I got us some help."

And so our three friends got started to stop the 'divided popularity problem'.

After 20 minutes the first flood off students came through the doors, but they stopped soon enough when they looked inside and their flew open.

Every table and chair, of every class. Has been melted altogether, or to be more precise, the legs of the tables and chairs had been melted together.

And when the students looked better, it seemed that the legs also had been melted to the floor. So they were forced to sit together, with each other. At the same table.

And because of school policy, every class had a only two tables and as many chairs as there were students. So they couldn't ask for others, so they sat together at the same table.

The other classes just sat down without any or many angry mumbling. But at the table of P.A. 150, pressed a heavy silence the seated one's. They had two table for a regular class, but they had to sit side to side when sitting on the table.

And they were seated like this: On the right side of the table was Ash, Misty, May, Dawn Brock, with at one end, Sabrina Then following with; Dublica, Marloes, Drew, Paul, Garry, and at the other end, Ritchie. Who, sat at the left side of Ash.

Some just tried eating, but the tension took away their appetite and so the tension just grew heavier. Till someone took a deep breath, an attempt to bravely try to take away the rising tension.

"So, uhm Sabrina. How do you do it to get your hair so shiny?" Asked Brock nervously.

As one, the table turned the towards Brock and Sabrina. Sabrina became flustered and begun to stutter.

"Oh, uhm, I, ah, I,I, I use a shampoo that I make myself. So I don't-" She was cut off by a squeal from down the table.

"You make your own shampoo! I've tried to make mine like forever, but they get any good! Can I borrow some?" Dawn cried out, nearly begging.

"Uhm, sure. I guess." Sabrina answered surprised. And it didn't take long before Dawn, May and Sabrina were in a all girl conversation about shampoo ingredients, boys and other girl stuff.

Our trio of Hero's looked at each other and all three of them were thinking the same thing. 'The start has been made!'

And that's the way it started. After a bit of shuffling the whole table was talking. Brock begun an conversation with Ritchie about different diets of Pokémon and their effect it could have on the grow and in battles

Marloes and Duplica talked about the shows that Duplica did before she came to the Pokémon Academy.

Garry, Paul and Drew also had a conversation, but from a distance.

And Ash and Misty held a conversation about the different gyms he visited around the globe. And strangely enough, Ash had his guard down enough to tell her about personal stuff about himself.

But also our hero's, knew that this was only one step forward into something bigger. But no matter how small the step was, it was a step forward. The P.A. 150 was (mostly) equal.

And in the weeks that flew by, the other students noticed how the P.A. 150 treated each other. And one by one, the classes did the same.

Also Ash himself took small steps forward, he let most of his guard down with Misty and Brock. And started to trust them more and more. But the strange feeling about Misty remained.

But, after a couple of weeks, something came that would be unavoidable.

Parent Teacher meetings.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17: Frienemy's with secrets

Chapter 17: Frienemy's with secrets.

A big explosion rocked the battlefield, with a huge cloud of smoke as result, the audience at the sideline held their breath while the smoke cleared. Two figures where came into view, one of them not moving.

"Sudowoodo is down, and isn't in any shape to battle. The victory today goes to Pikachu and Ash!" Sensei Bruno shouted from his referee spot.

"Alright Pikachu, great job buddy!" Ash yelled while running onto the field to take the Pokémon in his arms. He put Pikachu on his shoulder and crossed the battlefield towards the opponent and his Pokémon.

"Hey Brock, is Sudowoodo going to be alright?"

Brock, who was just giving Sudowoodo a Hyper Potion, stand up and turned towards Ash.

"Yeah, he's going to be alright. Just a bit off rest and tomorrow he's gonna be as good as new."

Ash smiled. "That's good to hear. You gave us quite a challenge you know."

"And I have to second that mister Slate." Sensei Bruno spoke up when he joined them. "Your Sudowoodo is really strong. You raised him well."

"Thanks Sensei, though it's really a good match and Pikachu and Ash were a strong force. Even at a type disadvantage." Brock answered.

"You may be right Brock, but I've been toe to toe with some off the strongest trainers of the world. And you've gave us a run for our money." Ash said with a smile. He liked it when he had a good battle. And it was nice to battle with Brock and Misty. And hang out with them after class.

In the few months that Ash had been on the Poké Academy, he has lowered his guard a bit. But only around Misty and Brock. He couldn't say why that was exactly. It just did. And to be honest, he liked it.

"You mean that Ash?" Brock's question brought Ash back from his mind to the land off the living. He took a few second before he knew what Brock was talking about.

"Hmmhmm, yup. I mean that. You're a good breeder Brock, and your Pokémon are healthy which in turn makes them strong. So, it isn't a surprise either."

Before Brock or Sensei Bruno could say anything else, Misty came up to them.

"Hey! Great battle guys! I thought for a second you were going to lose Ash." She said.

"Nah, me and Pikachu had it all under control Mist. Didn't we Pikachu?"

Misty blushed at the nickname, Ash just happened to say it one day and it stuck. And she liked it.

"**Pika Pikapi, pika." **"Sure Ash, sure." Pikachu said with a big grin.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"**Pika pikachu Pi Pikachu pika Pi Cha Pikachupi Chu." **"I mean that you are bragging just because Misty's here." Pikachu laughed while Ash blushed.

Although Misty and Brock couldn't understand Pikachu, Misty knew that one word in the yellow's Pokémon vocabulary meant her name. So, of course she was curious what Pikachu had said that made Ash blush like that with her name.

"What did Pikachu say, Ash?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ash answered. "Oh, uhm, that I shouldn't brag so much. Yeah, that's it." He said while scratching the back off his neck awkwardly and smiling. "Which I don't, by the way!" Shot Ash towards his Pokémon.

Pikachu just smiled innocently from his shoulder and jumped into Misty's arms. Misty almost automatically catches the yellow mouse as it became a second nature for her. It still amazed her that Pikachu had gotten so fond off her in such a short time.

"As nice this may be," said Brock. "We've got homeroom in a few minutes with that new professor."

"Alright, let me get my backpack and we'll go." Answered Ash while he walked towards the bench at the other side off the field where his new backpack was. When he got there and was about to pick it up, a shadow fell over him. Ash looked up and saw Garry.

"Garry." Ash said in greeting. Though a bit uncertain. While Garry's behavior has been ugly on the first day, he has been behaving himself when time passed by. Though it took a few battles at first, Garry has been holding his tongue and behaved more polite. Though he's been keeping a distant between himself and Ash. So Ash was wary what Garry would want when he approached him.

"Hello Ash." Garry answered stoically. "Good match against Brock. Not many of us can defeat him."

Ash nodded. "Thanks, he is a strong opponent. Just like you." Ash didn't know why he added that last part. But he couldn't take it back now. Even if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

Garry let a hint of surprise show in his eyes before he recovered. "Thanks." He mumbled and turned to walk away. "The same to you, Ash." And with that Garry walked away, towards the school.

Ash was a bit surprised but just took his backpack and walked towards Misty and Brock, who were still waiting for him and had seen the exchange between Garry and Ash, but couldn't hear what has been said.

"What was that about?" Misty asked when he was close enough.

"Garry giving me a compliment." Ash answered.

"Why?" Brock asked this time. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Come on, let's see who the new Professor is." And with that the three stepped into the school.

….**PO…KÉ….MON!...**

Inside the school:

An graying old gentleman was sitting behind a desk, shuffling some papers around. The man had short grey hair and was wearing a open lab coat with brown pants and a striped shirt, his grey eyes were warm and full of knowledge. After a while the man sighed and leaned back in his chair while looking at the ceiling.

"Hmmm, I wonder how they would react to me being here and as their new homeroom teacher." He muttered to himself.

The man was disturbed from his musings when a cage above the board opened and a Chatot flew out. Saying. "Riiiing! Second period now in session! Riiiiinngg! Second Period now in session! Riiiiiiinnnnnnggg!"

And the bird flew back to his cage. The elderly man sitting at the desk watching it. "I'll never get used to that I think." He said before turning towards door that flew open and students of PA 150 walked inside. Some giving him somewhat surprised looks and started whispering. But the man didn't paid attention to that, he looked at the two teenagers and Pokémon that he has known their whole life that were standing at the door. Their mouths hung open and they were frozen with surprise. The man gave a grin and spoke.

"Hello boys. Grab a seat and then the class can start."

**A/n I wanted to thank everyone that has read and/ or reviewed this story. You make the writing worthwhile and I'm sorry for the lack of update. It was a real hectic personal year. I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to update and this seemed a nice spot. Also I wanted to show you that I'm not abandoning this, or any other story I have. It's just, I've got a bit off an end picture in some situations, but not really the idea's for the pathway to it. So I'm mostly stuck on that and I try sometimes I get a lot, but then I read it over and it doesn't fit into the rest of the story. And I want it to fit. Not saying one fact in one chapter and then changing it into another without any explanation. Anyways, I'm ranting away. I just wanted to say thanks for everything and to be patience. I've got my exam year coming up and I failed this already once and if I do it again then I'm screwed. And I've been Diagnosed officially with the Syndrome off Asperger and I've got to puzzle how that all fit into my life that takes a big turn in my life. Stupid part is, I don't know where to it will turn. Sigh. But uhm, yeah. Thanks and I'll try to make you all proud and hope you won't give up on me and such. Oh, and for the ones that also reads or follow HP and the GG, I know that one goes faster, because that one has already been written for the most part and I only added and remodeled a bit. **

**So, this was Peter25, sighing out. Ciao!**


End file.
